


Getting Out

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [26]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Picnic, fruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Lucina spends a lot of time in the study, so Yarne decides to ask her on a picnic





	Getting Out

„Would you like to go outside?“

Lucina looked up from the map and nodded. Part of her wanted to keep working but she knew she needed to get a little distraction, some time off. At first, she and Yarne had protected each other during battles. Now he was there to tell her when she was working too hard. “What do you have in mind?”

“I thought about a picnic. There was a market and I bought some fruits.”

“Sounds lovely.” She smiled, put away the map and gently took his hand as they walked out of the house. “Did you go on your own?”

“Inigo came with me but he stopped to flirt with some girls.”

“Typical.” She shook her head and stopped in her steps as she spotted the amount of food he had placed next to a basket. “Wow.”

“Sorry, I think I got a little overwhelmed and bought too much.”

Lucina laughed and kissed him. “I like it, it looks healthy and I should probably eat more healthy food.”

“Of course you should.” He let go of her hand to fill the basket. “We can leave something here.”

“We should. If I work too much again, you can just place something in front of me. What are those?” Some of these fruits looked exotic, other were familiar.

“The merchant called it pomelo and said it was delicious.”

“Alright. I’m ready to find out.”

They walked in silence, just enjoying each other’s company without needing to fear death. Sure, Yarne was jumpy, but that was always the case and he had gotten better at it. When they finally set up their blanket by a waterfall, he almost seemed relaxed. 

The pomelo was indeed delicious. Lucina wished she had more of it but then again, she also wanted to try all the other stuff and before she knew, she was full, lying on her back with her head in Yarne’s lap. It was a warm afternoon, not too hot and not too cold, soft breezes of wind rustling through trees and flowers. Not every war was won yet, but they would keep fighting for peaceful moments like this. 

“I’m glad you dragged me out.”

“I asked.”

Lucina chuckled, reaching up to caress his face. “Still, you made sure I’m not stuck in the study anymore. So thank you.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
